1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cosmetic container, more particularly to a cosmetic container for storing magnetic nail polish.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, various nail polishing methods have been disclosed, including one that consists of the use of magnetic particles for pattern formation. Magnetic nail polish containing magnetic particles is stored like a regular nail polish in a conventional cosmetic container. To create a pattern, a magnet plate with a predetermined pattern is placed proximate to the polished nail surface so as to attract the magnetic particles in the magnetic nail polish to form a corresponding pattern. However, the magnet plate is an individual piece that does not come with the conventional cosmetic container, making it prone to getting lost and quite inconvenient for storing or carriage. Furthermore, it is necessary to maintain the stability of the magnet plate for a period of time when placed proximate to the nail surface since any slight displacement will affect the resulting pattern. Unfortunately, the conventional cosmetic container is not designed to support this aspect.